


One Sweet Morning

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Camus was intending to sleep in, until one of his daughters used his diaphragm as a trampoline.
Relationships: Camus/Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	One Sweet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some really cute domestic CamHaru art on Pixiv and then this fic poofed into existence. 
> 
> I’m such a sucker for parental softness, though I worry it might feel a little OOC for Camus, the ice prince.

Camus groaned, his hands reflexively coming up to catch Hina before she could slide off his now-bruised ribs. 

“Papa! Papa!” Hina stage-whispered, her soft, vaguely sticky palms patting his cheeks.

Dragging his heavy eyelids up, Camus tried to stare at the most energetic of his daughters where she sat perched on his diaphragm. The girl’s bubbly nature reminded him of her Uncle Reiji. There was a reason he was the favored uncle, after all. 

Camus had to squint at the face full of early morning sunlight, but when his bleary eyes adjusted, he let out a soft, affectionate huff and pulled the little girl into a hug.

Hina had taken more after her mother with the same soft golden eyes and dazzling red hair. The waviness of that hair, which was currently tickling his nose, though, that came from him.

“Hina,” he said in acknowledgement.

He could tell now that Haruka was not in bed with him. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of vanilla and pancake batter. His stomach growled quietly, but Hina heard it and squirmed as she laughed.

“Yes, yes. Papa’s stomach makes funny noises,” he mused, stroking her head.

When he was sure she was no longer in danger of falling over the edge of the high bed, his hands relaxed. She clambered off him and grabbed one of his cold hands. “Papa, come see!”

Camus barely managed to stuff his feet into the house slippers before she was tugging him out of bed and down the hallway toward her sisters in the playroom. 

Ema and Mio sat around their miniature table, drinking juice from their fancy plastic tea set, but Camus could see the smiles they tried to hide. Their poker faces were nearly as bad as his wife’s.

“Now what did my precious young ladies get up to this morning?” Camus wondered aloud, tapping his finger to his lips in thought. 

He was answered by a chorus of giggles, and the bark of the family dog.

Camus turned, spotting Frederick, the borzoi who had succeeded his beloved Alexander. Camus’s lips twitched.

Mio squealed in delight as the dog barreled over and licked her cheeks. “Ah! Freddy!”

Observing the sheer volume of pastel hair clips now decorating Freddy’s fur, Camus sighed, chuckling as he sat down next to the tea party. 

Ema turned to him. “What do you think, Papa? Freddy was such a good boy. He let us play with him this morning.”

Camus patted her blonde head and smiled. “I think he looks lovely, my dears. Very fashionable.”

“Just like you, Papa,” Mio said, softly. Barring her blue eyes, Mio was the most like their mother, both in looks and disposition. “When you are in magazines.”

Camus stroked her cheek, wiping away some of Freddy’s affectionate slobber. “That’s right.”

There came a knock at the doorway, and Camus turned to spot his wife. She had her sleeves rolled up, and an apron thrown over her dress. Even after the better part of a decade of marriage, she could steal his breath without trying.

“Good morning, everybody. Breakfast is ready.”

A dollop of white stained her cheek, and Camus was curious to find out whether it was whipped cream or something else.

The triplets beamed. 

“Mama!”

“Mama, look at Freddy!”

“Isn’t he pretty?”

Haruka, sporting a matching assortment of plastic hair clips and some additional glitter makeup smiled— clearly she was their first vict- ahem, model this morning. “He looks lovely. How nice that he sat still for his makeover.”

She ambled over and knelt down next to Camus at the tiny table. Their hands linked together easily.

He leaned over and licked the smear of white off her skin. Cream cheese frosting... interesting. She frowned at him, so he gave her a kiss for good measure.

The girls squealed, both delighted and embarrassed by their parents’ displays of affection. Camus and Haruka shared a smile.

“So what is on the agenda for today, little ones?” Haruka asked getting to her feet. The other four mimicked her motion without thinking.

“We’re going to do Papa next,” Ema informed Haruka.

Haruka smiled, dooming Camus when she said, “Your papa has even prettier hair than I do. I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun, right?”

Trapped now by four smiles that he was helpless to deny, Camus already began composing a mental apology to the stylist for his afternoon work.

Well, if it made his girls happy, who was he to say no?

“I look forward to it,” he told them as Ema and Mio each latched onto one of his legs like little koalas. 

Hina grinned and held his hand as he shuffled slowly toward the dining nook. “You’re gonna be the prettiest, Papa.”

“Well, almost the prettiest,” Mio interjected.

Ema nodded, her little blonde pigtails bouncing. “Mama is the prettiest. But Papa is almost as pretty.”

Camus nodded back, looking very serious. “I agree. Your mama is the prettiest.”

Haruka giggled, setting the syrup and butter on the table. “How flattering.” She tilted her head and smiled. “It doesn’t get you out of eating your veggies, though.”

Her husband and daughters, who all shared the same sweet palette, pouted at her. 

Camus sighed as he deposited the little monkeys in their seats. “Well, girls, it was worth a a try,” he said, his lips already curved in a grin. 

Haruka shook her head affectionately, and he leaned up to kiss her again. Just for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
